


Draco Malfoy To Fail Auror Training, A Harriet Potter Exclusive

by shorttfuse



Series: multi-fandom mini-fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen or Pre-Slash, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttfuse/pseuds/shorttfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cis-Girl!Harry does an interview. Naturally, she fucks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy To Fail Auror Training, A Harriet Potter Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> shorttfuse: master of starting fics, writing like three scenes, and then promptly wandering away and forgetting about them.

"And how does it feel to know that Draco Malfoy, known wearer of the Dark Mark and your long-time rival, will be joining the Auror forces?"

Harriet, who had been shifting in her seat in an attempt to find a subtle way to deal with her slowly developing wedgie (Was there a spell for that? Surely there was a spell for that. She made a note to look into it when she got home) freezes.

"What?"

The reporter looks startled. Harry didn't mean it to sound so forceful. "Didn't--Draco Malfoy. You testified at his family's trial, did you not? There was an interview in the Prophet a week or so ago."

"About the trial?"

"No! No...about Mr. Malfoy joining the Auror training program. I was asking how you felt knowing that you'd be working with him."

Harry sits up a little straighter. "I can't say I had much of an opinion on the matter, considering I had no idea."

The reporter does this little... clucking... thing with her mouth that Mrs. Weasley used to do all the time during school when she showed up for the summer and saw how skinny Harry had gotten. Harry hates the little clucking thing. The reporter (and Harry's been here fifteen minutes and has already forgotten her name. L-something. Leanne? Lucy?) scribbles something down on the parchment perched on the fancy little side table next to her.

LoriLisaLinda glances up at her, still scribbling away with the quill. "And now that you do know," she prompts. "Any thoughts?"

"Well, he hasn't made it through basic training yet, like you said. So I don't even know if I'll actually be working with him, do I? And it's a big department, so even if he does it's not like--"

Lydia or Laura looks up sharply. "So you don't think he'll pass, is what you're saying." 

"No! That's not what I--" but it's too late, Lacey is already furiously making notes on the already-overflowing parchment with her ridiculous purple quill. "--meant." Harry finishes lamely. She slumps back in her chair. Really, if she's going to be stuck here for over an hour, the chairs should at least be comfortable. Harry _knows_ there's a spell for that.

"Is this almost over?" She asks irritably. Her dress is too tight and her hair is starting to slip from the bun Ginny spent fifteen minutes wrestling it into and Teddy and Andromeda are supposed to stop by for tea around six. 

The smile Leia sends her way reminds Harry of a shark more than anything, which makes her think of Krum during the Triwizard Tournament, which makes her think of Cedric, which makes her think of _shut up, Harriet._

"Not even close," the reporter is saying. "Now, Miss Potter, I understand you and your close friend, muggleborn Hermione Granger, are highly involved in several charity organizations. One of them is called S.P.I.T., I believe--"

"S.P.E.W." Harry corrects. 

"Yes, well, could you tell us a little bit about the goal of these charities?"

Harry sighs and settles in to spend the next half hour talking about house elves. It could be worse, she supposes. They could still be talking about Malfoy.


End file.
